Exceptions
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Sanada wonders what on Earth made him forget his "standards". Tango.


All Sanada ever wanted was a nice relationship with whomever he was with. If it was meant to be a girl, then he'd want a nice girl, with reasonable ambitions and goals, who could do what she needed to do and not grovel over past boyfriends and stupid things like prom. Maybe a girl with long, black hair and fair skin and green eyes. Someone he could waltz with. On the other hand, if it was a boy, he wants a guy who could recognize when opporitunities (however the hell you spell that) arose and that he should take them for the better of his own being. Basically, a guy that knew what he wanted and was not afraid to do what was necessary to get it, like someone he could…I don't know, maybe Paso Doble with. And, while Sanada knew that not everything went according to plan, he was still expecting to be with someone of that caliber (however the hell that's spelled, too). And he must say, he wasn't really tolerating any exceptions.

The simple fact that he was sitting here watching his current boyfriend (because Sanada was seriously beginning to think about breaking up with him) do the Carmelledansen with a few other people was making Sanada think that maybe he should rethink his standards.

He sighed to himself. He was sitting in the back of Atobe's living room watching the chaos from afar, while Atobe, Jirou, Fuji of Seigaku, a very drunk Sengoku (because he just _knew_ someone spiked the punch (coughOshitaricough)), Hitouji Yuuji and Konjiki Koharu of Shitenhouji and, yet again, a very drunk Tachibana of Fudomine (though Sanada really wondered if he was _actually_ drunk) did the catchy bunny-eared, hip-swaying dance of the 2006 Swedish hit. Not that he wasn't enjoying the hip-swaying, as he absentmindedly sipped on the cup in his hand. He looked at it for a moment…then shrugged his shoulders and drank it anyway. _'To hell with it',_ he thought.

"Come on, Yukimura-buchou, let's join them!!"

Sanada turned his head to see Akaya urging their captain to get up and dance. _'I didn't know Atobe invited Yukimura.'_ The vice captain of Rikkai smiled slightly to himself as his captain decided to get up and dance.

Sometimes, at times like these, Sanada wished he had enough…for lack of better word, 'courage' to do these types of things.

Sanada: "You make me sound like a wuss."

Me: "You are a wuss, now SIT DOWN."

Sanada: "I am sitti-

Me: "SILENCE!!"

(Silence…..)

Anyway, Sanada really wished he had the courage to dance out in the middle of the floor.

"You know you want to."

And, apparently, someone else sensed this, too.

"What is it?" Sanada asked, slightly irritated. "Party getting too boring for you?"

"Now, Genichirou, you know good and well that any party Ore-sama throws is _never _boring."

Sanada sighed again and turned to face his boyfriend. He had a big smile on his face. "What's the look for?"

"Dance with me."

"…what?"

"Dance. With. Me," Atobe repeated slowly in hopes that his extra slow boyfriend would underst-(Sanada: "HEY.")

"I don't think I should."

"Who cares what you think. Come on out here on the dance floor and dance with me."

"No, really, Atobe, you don't understand-

"No, YOU don't understand," the diva began, getting slightly agitated. He stood up and took Sanada's wrist. "Look, you're always thinking about how you would never do something, but you _know_ you want to. So, why don't you? You've never been afraid to do anything else in your life, but you're afraid of _dancing_? Hah! Ore-sama laughs at you."

Sanada could already see Atobe's strategy, but smiled.

"Is it working?" Atobe asked.

"Not really."

"Dammit."

"But, you know," Sanada began, leaning over and whispering in Atobe's ear in a husky voice. "When everybody leaves, I could always dance for _you_.

Atobe moaned a bit and layed his head against Sanada's chest. "…would you do the Carmelledansen?"

"…maybe. I was thinking more along the lines of the tango."

"Tango works." You can just feel the smirk on Atobe's face right now.

'_And it's the only exception I'll accept.' _

* * *

Yeah, just a short little drabble for my favorite pairing. I'm sorry, but I actually find the idea of Sanada doing the Carmelledansen very…interesting. And I'm pretty sure I can imagine Yukimura and maybe Atobe doing it (Atobe clearly doing it for the torture it induces on his boyfriend. Oh Atobe-chan, you bad boy, you) but yeah. Not that long, couldn't think of much else. I'm kinda busy at the moment, so, forgive me for lack of funny. Get over it.

Ja.


End file.
